


Snap

by QueenCurphy



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Photo Shoots, Reedeun, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy containing emotions that want to be screamed from the rooftops. Especially when the one you crave looks at you with his oh-so-beautiful, wanton eyes.</p><p>That's when you snap.</p><p>And your heart takes lead over your senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

"Just a little to the left Steve," 

He swallows thickly and hides back behind his Canon, finger resting on the shutter. 

Steven nods, daring not to speak for fear of losing the intense stare he's mastered for the shot. He shuffles carefully to his left, keeping his line of sight just over Norman's head. 

The older man with the camera in his steady hands tries his best not to look into those almond shaped, beautiful eyes; they really are the window to Steven's soul. Norman's also grateful Steven remains silent, that smooth voice like caramel was likely to mash up his airwaves in a sweet euphoria during his attempt at concentrating. 

Norman gives his head a mental shake, scolding himself for thinking of Steven that way, again. 

"That's it, stay perfectly still." He tries to say with confidence, but the words come out as a hoarse whisper. 

He collects his composure and clicks down the shutter, every snap of the camera sends the strangest sensation through his veins. When he's found the perfect shot, to be honest they were all perfect to him, his body relaxes and he lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. He peers over his Canon and gives Steven one of his awkward smiles before nervously swiping his tongue over his bottom lip.

"I think we're done here." 

Steven feels the air trap in his lungs, the way Norman smiles shyly over at him makes his heart swell; the lick of the lips causing a swell in another region of his body. Steven can't stop the feelings he has for his co-star, but he tries his hardest to control them; however right now, as he lays draped over a bed with his shirt open and Norman curving over him with camera in hand, he finds it hard to even do that. 

"Thanks Norm, for doing this for me." He murmurs, shaking fingers fumbling at his shirt buttons.

Steven was dabbling in the world of modelling, and he'd asked the only good photographer he knew and trusted to help him build a portfolio; this being the same man he has a strong, secret attraction to. A recipe for disaster, or so he thought.

Norman nods curtly, corners of his sharp eyes crinkling as he smiles subtly, "My pleasure dude." 

His voice trembles from the harsh pressure he feels, his chest shuts tight to stop the screaming of want inside from bursting out. 

Stevens sitting on the edge of the bed, still trying to fasten up his shirt with no avail. He's a bag of nerves, he feels submissive under Norman's deep stare, fuck that look is full of gluttony and want.

But Steve knows he's imaging that look; or is he?

Suddenly a lightbulb pings on above Steven's head, a sudden realisation that gets his blood pumping throughout his veins, warming his body to his very core. Norman is gazing at him with wanton eyes, because maybe, just maybe, Norman does want Steven. He gulps in air as he thinks fast, he wonders if he should just find out how Norman feels by throwing himself at him; it would be like ripping off a bandaid. Quick and painless he hoped.

Norman finds himself entranced in the form sat over the edge of the bed, he can't take his eyes away and now he's sure Steven's aware of him staring. Part of him worries that his mask will be torn away and Steven will notice the lust behind his half lidded eyes, the other half welcomes the discovery; in hope that Steven declares his mutual want for him. It's not until Norman blinks that he sees Steven standing up onto shaking legs, eyes set upon his and matching the way he stares at him. 

Steven's coaxing himself to just fucking do it already, just run his hands through his hair and lock his mouth onto his. 

Norman stands deadly still until Steven stands inches before him, he feels all the blood drain his body as it's replaced with electricity; Steven continues to move closer, eyes focused and determined.

The universe fizzles out, the earth stops spinning and the lights flood neon white though the room as Steven's mouth takes Norman's in an engulfing kiss.

Well that's how it seems to Norman anyway, he does tend to over exaggerate when his emotions are on overdrive.

For a moment Norman stands frigid, his mouth still, as he sinks into a pit of disbelief; is he imagining this? When he feels a warm, slick tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for entry, he suddenly becomes aware of just how real it is. 

Norman parts his lips to feel Steven brush against his tongue, mouths moving in rhythm and matching perfectly. His hands run up Steven's shoulders and fingers tangle into his raven hair; this is real alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Some light fluff, angst & feels... None of my usual explicit smut!
> 
> Unless anyone requests a follow up, then maybe I won't be able to help myself...


End file.
